mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 was the third season in Mad City. It started on May 25, 2019, and ended on August 24, 2019. It had a tribal theme, putting the volcano and its surrounding area under the spotlight with the introduction of things like huts and strange statues that were scattered about the nearby islands. It also introduced Kua Kua, a boss fight that granted the Heatseeker. Rewards As players rank up, they will be granted rewards specific to the ongoing season. These rewards are unobtainable after the season ends. There were a total of 20 rewards obtainable in Season 3. Changes Update One: 5/25/19 *Some buildings were updated to have greater detail with things like neon squares and stripes on them, resembling the windows of houses. *Three multicolored blimps were added in the sky, hovering over the park area. *The Gun Shop and the Outskirts Gas Station were given a wooden texture. *The volcano and its nearby islands were given statues with glowing orange symbols on them, as well as various primitive wooden huts. *The volcano's expansion from Season 2 has receded, and the surrounding area has returned to its natural state as it was in Season 1. *The code "S34Z4NS" has been added, unlocking the Plasma skin. *The Bubblegum, Plaid, and Pinky skins have been added, yet remain locked. Update Two: 6/2/19 * The Night Rider has been added. * The volcano has erupted, coating some of its surroundings in lava and ash. * The code "TH1NKP1NK" has been added, unlocking the Pinky skin when redeemed. * Strange geysers appeared all around the map which thrust players and their vehicles into the air when they go over one of them. * Major bug and exploit fixes. These include (but are not limited to) the suspension of the Itali GT and Rhino, the auto-arrest exploit and adjustments to the parachute. * The billboards near Sandy Suburbs, in front of the Car Dealership, behind the Gun Shop, and near the dirt road behind the City Gas Station were updated to show a Lenny face, a picture of a potato with accessories from Taymastar's avatar, a picture of the Sketch face, and the thumbnail with the logo made by Ep1cDrew, respectively. Update Three: 6/10/19 * A new hero; Titan. * More bug fixes, namely arresting issues and improvements to the detection of teleportation exploits. * New water sounds. Update Four: 6/15/19 * The volcano has erupted, and large, fiery, glowing rocks have crashed into certain locations. These include Sandy Suburbs, the nuclear power plant building adjacent to the Testing Lab, and the Café. ** This destroyed the Cafe in its entirety. ** The power plant now plays an alarm sound constantly, and the cooling towers are filled with a bubbling green ooze. ** A house in Sandy Suburbs was destroyed. * The Jewelry Store has been updated. ** The buildings surrounding it have been removed. ** A lip on the right entrance now makes jumping onto the roof considerably more difficult. ** It now features windows and several other aesthetic adjustments, mainly towards the back and right sides of the building. * Four new weapons have been added to red crate drops; the UZI-S, Pistol-S, Riot Shield and Tear Gas. * The Pistol in the Police Base has been replaced with the Pistol-S. ** Police Officers now automatically spawn with a Pistol-S instead of the Pistol. Update Five: 6/29/19 * The Cargo Plane was added. * A new melee weapon was added; the crowbar. * The fuse was re-added as an integral part of completing the plane heist. * The Nighthawk was added. * More bug fixes. Update Six: 7/7/19 * The Lava Gem cave and obstacle course were added. * The Lava Gem item was added. * Kua Kua was added along with their attached reward for defeating them; the Heatseeker. Update Seven: 7/28/19 * Three secrets have been added around the map. These are invisible triggers that will instantly reward players with one of three predetermined vehicle skins. ** One was located in the far left corner of the garage of a green house in Paradise Pier. ** One was above the Cluckdonalds sign. ** One was at the end of the airport runway, though it can be claimed with a code released in Season 3. * A square hole with a platform beneath it has been added to the missile room of the Criminal Base as an alternative exit/entrance. Trivia * Season 3 was the first season to not have two different car rewards. * It has the most emotes out of any other season reward set. * For the first time ever, Taymaster did not include an update log along with the release of this season, presumably to encourage players to explore and figure things out for themselves. To give players a hint, he simply provided them with four different emojis: a palm tree, a moai, a volcano, and skyscrapers. * Taymaster asked for assistance when naming the Night Rider via Twitter. ** Among the suggestions, the words Night and Rider appeared often, so much so that it's possible Taymaster selected this name as a compromise. One user has gone out and proven that they created the name as a response to the Tweet, but Taymaster never confirmed this. * Phase two of Season 3 (or the 6/2/19 update) was planned to be released earlier that day but was pushed until past 10:00 PM PST as a bug with Team Create caused it to fail to save the update in its entirety. Gallery Blimps.png|Blimps Geyser.PNG|Geysers OriginalSeason3ThemedBackground.png|Volcano PowerStationP2.png|Volcano's Eruptions (Power Station) CafeP3.png|Volcano Eruptions (Café) RobloxScreenShot20190817_091902505.png|Volcano Eruptions (Sandy Suburbs) CargoPlaneHeist.jpg|Cargo Plane Kua kua.jpg|Kua Kua Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Debutants